Fanon: Casper's Treasure Island 1/3
Part one of the Underworld version of Treasure Island. Casper, Ra, and Mantha find an old book in Jasper's attic. It is then they began reading it as the book is the story of Treasure Island (Underworld style). Part 1 In Jasper's attic, Casper, Ra, and Mantha are searching the whole place like their looking for something. Ra asks for a reminder why they have to stay behind while the students and staff are out vacationing in a resort. Casper reminds him that its because they were the last 3 students that got tagged in a school wide game of tag, so they have to find something in the attic to pass the time. While carrying a box, Mantha trips on a mask and drops the box. A book covered in dust comes out of the fallen box and a curious Casper picks it up. After blowing away the dust, the cover reads Treasure Island. Mantha grabs the book saying that she's heard about it, an Underworld version of the one that is written by "fleshies". Ra concludes that they found something to pass the time. The kids set the book on a flat surface and start from the first page. "In the depths of the seas, all seems quiet and peacefull. But unknowingly to sailors, pirates lurk every corner. And the most feared one of all, the notorious Captain Flint (Kibosh). He and his crew scourged every ship they come upon. They leave the ships they attack in ruin while taking the loot with them. Where does Flint keep the loot you ask? He travels to his secret trove that only he and his crew know about, Treasure Island. Several years after Flints passing, Treasure Island is never found and nobody knows where it is... yet." The story is revealed to be told by Jim Hawkins (Casper) to the guests of the Admiral Benbow Diner. Billy Bones (The Nightwatcher) comes in and told Jim to get back to work and leave the story telling to the professionals. The young gardener Jade (Mantha) shows up asking where the soil went. The waiter Dawson (Ra) passes by Jade receiving a customer's order. After receiving the order, Dawson rushes to the kitchen and tells Chef Thomas (Fatso) to get the stuffed boar ready. The two interns (Stinky and Stretch) summon Jim and order him to find a seat for the family that just showed up. Meanwhile, Billy Bones is yammering about a "three eyed, duo head" coming after a treasure map. Jade tries to tell Billy to get off with the whole "three eyed, duo head" story, to which he refuses. While the diner is being packed, Jim has been taking out the trash and washing the dishes wondering if something interesting will happen someday. Later at night, its closing time as proven when the customers leave the diner while Randy (Stretch) is telling them to come again. Jim goes outside to douse the lamp post with Jade raking the garden. Dawson reminds the two that they all know that Bill was Flint's first mate, but their not sure if he knows where the map is. Jade asks Dawson who would be curious enough to know what happened to the map. Jim tells his friends that they should go ask Mr. Bones about the map as long as its closing time, which causes Jade to slap her palm into her head. Inside the diner, Stan (Stinkey) is sweeping the floor while conversing with the interns about the stories Billy keeps telling. Billy shows up saying he heard that and asks where the kids are. That is when Jim, Dawson, and Jade show come inside with Billy approaching them. A few minutes later, Mr. Bones informs the kids that their lucky that their not with Flint's crew or else they would be "deader" all ready. Suddenly a bang on the front door is heard with everyone suspicious. When Dawson opens the door, a creepy looking stranger calling himself Pew (Razznik) saying "There you are Billy Bones". Stan tries to tell Pew that their closed right now, but Pew interupts him by telling him that he's not here for food. Jim confronts Pew trying to inform him that he can't talk to one his uncles like that. Pew asks Jim where Billy Bones might be at this time of night. While conversing with Jim, Billy picks up a stool in an attempt to throw it at Pew. But Pew upon hearing the stool pick up, jumps infront of Billy and pushes the stool out of the way. Billy is telling Pew that he is not interested in going on treasure hunts any more. However, Pew informs Billy that he is certain that Billy still has "the map" and their will be dire consequences if he doesn't give it to him. Before leaving, Pew gives Billy a piece of paper. As Pew leaves, he laughs manically and tells the diner employees that he will return shortly. After Pew leaves, Jim, Dawson, Jade, and the interns look at Billy Bones shaking in fear over a piece of paper with a black circle. Mr. bones recognizes it as The Black Spot and lets out a really loud scream. Upstairs, Billy is covering the windows with shades. Jim not understanding what is going on, asks what The Black Spot is. Billy explains that The Black Spot is a pirates death sentence, and that "their" coming for the map. Jade then says "What map?". A stressed Billy Bones answers the only map to Flint's Trove and Treasure Islands exact coordinates. Those pirates will be coming to kill him if he doesn't give them the map. Billy claims that he will fight to the death if its the last thing he does. Suddenly, Billy collapses onto the bed with the employees rushing to him. Dawson declares that their boss is dead. However, Billy tells the kids to open the chest in his closet and confesses that he had the only map the whole time. He even tells them the cobination while the kids do so. Once open, Jim digs through the ches untill he pulls out the map. Billy tells Jim that he is like a distant son to him and that its time for him, his friends, and his intern uncles to continue without him. Billy then warns his employee's to beware the "three-eyed duo head" before dieing. Thomas freaks out by saying that their standing in a room with a dead guy, causing the whole gang to leave the room. Before they can reach the entrance room, objects are thrown into the window and the front door is forced open. A group of pirates (consisting a bog monster, Mantha's replacement arms, Master Blister, Super Choc, Jack-In-A-Box, A giant Crypt Critter, and the sarcophagus security guard) lead by Pew enter. Pew creepily says "Billy Bones, trick or treat!" while the others demand Billy to answer. Pew's pirates go upstairs thinking that Billy Bones is there. The interns realize that they'll destroy the house if they don't get the map. Stan orders Jim and Jade to get the life savings and cash register while he, Randy, Thomas and Dawson get some ammo for protection. They do so as they rush to get their job done with Pew's pirates in the diner. The bog monster comes out of Billy's room inorder to tell his crew mates that Billy is dead already and he the map is not in the room. Pew deduces that his employee's must have it and orders half of them to go check the storage room, while his group takes the back. Jim and Jade manage to find the savings and register in the back and make a run for the front door, only to run into Pew's group (the arms, and Jack). Meanshile, Dawson and the interns are having trouble preparing the gun (such as dropping the ammo and leaking gun powder). They are suddenly caught up with some of the pirates (Super Choc, the bog monster, giant Crypt Critter, the sarophagus guard, and Master Blister) and chase after them. One of them drop his torch and lights up a fuse from the gun powder. Everybody notice the fuse and start running from it. Jim and Jade get the pirates out of the way be rolling barrels at them, with Pew getting trapped in one of them. Dawson and the interns manage to escape while the pirates are still running from the fuse. The bog monster stops on a barrel of dynamite, which is where the line of gun powder ends. Which causes and explosion, sends the bog monster half way to the roof, and set the diner on fire. Jim and the others manage to escape with Dawson and the interns barely escaping the explosion at the last second. Jim shows his friends and uncles that he still has the map and they have no reason to turn back. They all look at the burning diner since it was their home. Randy tells the others that he knows a place where they can stay for the night. Dawson agrees with this and they all head into town with the diner still going on fire. To be continued. Part 2 The gang drop in with Jim's family physician Dr. Livesey (Thirdegree Burns) for a place to stay. Livesey treats the bruises from the pirate raid while talking about the map. Someone by the name of Eric (Jackie Hyde) bursts through the wall and tells his mentor that its less gun powder allright. Eric notices Jim and the gang and asks what their here for. Livesey explains to his lab assistant that "Mr. Hawkins" found the only map of Treasure Island. The lab assistant took a look at the map and realizes that its real, which causes everyone to yell "we know". Thomas finished counting the money they saved, he tells his family that they only have enough for half the repairs. Jim suggests that they have no choice but to go find Flint's trove on Treasure Island. Everyone agree's, but Stan informs them that not all of them can go as someone has to handle the diner repairs. Dawson announces that he, Jim, and Jade shall draw straws to see who gets to stay behind. They do so, and Dawson got the smallests. Dr. Livesey congradulates the kids that they get to go on an adventurous jouney to Treasure Island where they can see the beauty of the sea, that it is why he and Eric are going with them, much to Jim and Jade's surprise. The doctor even announces that starting tomarrow first thing in the morning, they are going to see Squire Trelawney (The Nurse) for a ship and crew. The next morning, Jim, Jade, Livesey, and Eric show Squire the map. Squire's pet werewolf Mr. Furry (Wolfy) is giving their guests some drinks as gratitude for stopping by. After observing the map, Squire informs her guests that their requests will be granted, and that she knows the perfect ship and proper crew. Before Jim and the gang leave, Squire tells them to meet her in an hour on Dock Square where they will meet their captain. An hour later, the gang meets up with Squire and Mr. Furry with some food for later. Squire lets Mr. Furry inform Jim and his friends that their ship is over their, the "Hispaniola". After climbing aboard, they meet Mr. Arrow (Franken Gymteacher) who welcomes Squire and her guests for coming aboard. Mr. Arrow informs Jim and Jade that the captain is not here right now, so they should make themselves at home down in the kitchen down stairs. They do so while Mr. Arrow prepares his conversation with Livesey, Squire, Eric, and Mr. Furry. The kids enter the kitchen cabin for something to eat as lunch. On the other side of the door (the ones that are used in western saloons), they hear someone humming. He notices the kids upon hearing them, and gets his head out of hiding. The guy introduces himself as Long John Silver (Dash) and asks if he can whip the kids up something. Jim requests some stuffed turkey while Jade requests sushi. Another head with an eye patch comes out of hiding yelling out "coming right up!". Silver informs the kids that the other guy is his brother One-Eyed Pete (Alder), and prepares the food. After a few minutes, the cooks shop up with the lunch with one on each of their hands. The door opens revealing them as a two headed creature, which causes Jim and Jade to look surprised and whisper "three-eyed duo head" at the same time. Silver and Pete set the kids lunch on the table telling them to enjoy. Pete notices the surprised look on Jim and Jades faces and asks his brother why they are looking at them like that. Silver notices the faces too and explains that Pete lost an eye after an accident. After they went back into the kitchen, Jade whispers to Jim that they better keep an eye on Silver. Jim replies that maybe they should, but the two headed creature seems nice. Jade agree's but she reminds Jim that Silver and Pete could be the creature that Billy Bones warned them about. After lunch, the kids went outside to see the rest of the crew (Scare School students) coming abourd the Hispaniola. Mr. Arrow announces that the captain will be here any minute now. Jim asks what the captain is like, to which Arrow replies that she is a hot tempored one, a raging volcano. Squire lined up the crew she hired untill the captain orders them to work. A horse carriage comes rushing through Dock Square with the civilians getting off the road to avoid getting run over. Once the carriage stops on the Hispaniola dock, the entire crew look at the carriage so they can see who the captain is. The carriage opens up and the captain comes out, revealing to be a head on a floating table introducing herself as Captain Smollet (Heady Hopper). Jim questions that Smollet is a raging volcano, she's a head in a table. Jade replies that the captain must be a "hot head". Smollet climbs aboard, observes the railing and nods. Mr. Arrow takes it as she's furious, and asks which one of the crew is responsible for the dusting. The captain assures Mr. Arrow that its fine for now. She then approaches the kids, mentions that they must be the cabin children, and that the ghost must be Jim Hawkins. Jim also introduces Jade to Smollet, then replies "yes mam". The captain confirms that she knows Jim's father, and that he was a good man. She then asks what Jade can do, which she replies that she's a gardener. Captain Smollet then gave Jade the job of handleing that garden on the steering wheel deck. The captain tells the crew that they'll be setting sail in a few minutes, so get the ship ready. They do so, with Mr. Arrow yelling out everything Smollet orders. Livesey and Eric clean the figure head (Woodrew) while it was talking about how else is he going to get in the story. On the decks, Dawson and the interns are throwing dead flowers at the ship as a way of saying goodbye. Squire assures Smollet that the ship will head towards the exact coordinates she gave her. The crew set the sails south western from the town to the open sea. Mr. Furry pulls the walking plank and places it on the Hispaniola. The ship then sets sail to the open water for an adventure of an after-life time. An excited Jim Hawkins says to himself that this is so far the greatest day of his after-life. Back in reality, Casper, Ra, and Mantha find the story quite interesting. Ra mentions that he kinda feels sorry for Billy Bones. Mantha takes out a book mark and places it on the page they are on right now, saying that they'll continue later. Casper agree's with Mantha, and that they won't just sit in the secret all week. Ra suggests that they should go find something else to do other than reading, which Casper and Mantha agree on. The kids leave the attic wondering what happened next in Treasure Island. To be continued. Category:Fan Episodes